


Your daily dose of the Washingtons

by Pineapple_is_the_way



Series: The Washington Bois [1]
Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Alex does nothing, All of them are adoptive brothers, F/M, George WashingDad, George is a Senator, He is smol, He is two, I'M SCREAMING, Kinda, Martha Washingmom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thats ok tho, This is unnecessarily domestic, This was deleted like five tims, and typing, because im still typing, my fingers are burning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_is_the_way/pseuds/Pineapple_is_the_way
Summary: The daily life of the Washington boys. All seven of them





	Your daily dose of the Washingtons

**Author's Note:**

> Lafayette:9
> 
> Thomas:8
> 
> Hercules:7
> 
> James:6
> 
> Aaron:5
> 
> John:4
> 
> Alexander:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has his first day of school. It isn't going so well

James never thought he would be nervous for first grade. Hercules said he wasn’t nervous. Nobody would believe that. Not even John. James stuffed the last of his school supplies in the backpack. The gray and orange one George and Martha let him pick out all by himself. He slung the heavy bad on his shoulder, almost falling in the process. Wiping his snotty nose on his sleeve, He started to jump down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen. "Good morning James" Martha greeted . He looked up "Good morning" He responded. Sneezing as he slipped into the seat in to the in between Thomas and John. A plate of waffles was set in front of him. He scowled at the perfectly cut golden squares. He didn't need his waffles cut up. He wasn't a baby like John or Aaron. He didn't need help he could do it himself. James looked over at Thomas who was basically drowning his food in syrup. "I'm not hungry" James declared pushing his plate away from him. it slid to the middle of the table. Alexander giggled and raised his sticky fingers "Not Hun'gee! Not Hun'gee!" He squealed,grabbing his plate and dumped it out on the plastic highchair tray.

Martha raised a brow "Really now?". James nodded and made an attempt to push it further his arms were too short

Lafayette smirked it could go two ways. James ending up in his room or,the waffles replacing the sandwich he had for lunch.

"Are you sure James. I put cookies in your lunch box". James hesitated, "Okay, but we have to make a deal". "And what would that deal be?" Martha asked. James was bad a making deals they never made sense. "You give me cookies in my lunch box till I move out. And i'll never have to eat waffles again, That's the deal." Martha laughed.

"Okay, Boys Finish up Dads taking you to school today".

James,Aaron, Hercules and John were the last ones in the car. Lafayette and Thomas had been dropped off already not sparing a glance backwards. The car had pulled up to a light blue school. The primary school from last year. George turned around from the front seat. "Hercules, help James and Aaron find their classrooms. Hercules nodded and grabbed James' hand as well as Aaron's. "Bye Bye 'ames Bye Bye Ronnie" John mumbled from his car seat. "Bye John!" Aaron said. James just waved. Hercules led them inside. They arrive at classroom that looked way too colorful to be first grade. A woman with light hair walked up to the trio. "You must be Aaron" the boy in question moved behind Hercules,who pushed him forward in annoyance. "Hi" Aaron whispered. She smiled "Hello Aaron, I'm Mrs.Adams. What words can you spell" "Umm, I can spell Apple". Hercules anxiously looked down the hall. " Bye, Aaron" he said before the kid could reply.James was being dragged down the hallway. Hercules stopped at a classroom once again. Small brown wooden cubbies were outside. James opened the door and only to see utter chaos. Children were screaming, the teacher was screaming , He was screaming 'Wait why was he screaming?!'. James stopped closed his mouth when he realized everybodys eyes were on him, He wiped his nose with his sleeve and awkwardly waved. He turned around to wave bye to Herc. He was gone ‘way to abandon your brother’ he mumbled. Wiping his nose on his snot stained sleeve.

 

 

 James' teachers name was Mr.Adams. James liked Mr. Adams because he knows how to play guitar so they had a sing-a-long after lunch. The real problem started when A boy named James Reynolds walked up to him during free time ‘they call him James.R . James was building with LEGOS. When James.R kicked them over. "Hey what was that for?!" James said a frown on his face. "It was a stupid baby tower Your a baby” James.R stated matter of factly. James huffed and started building again James.R stepped on his fingers with a smirk on his face. Tears blurred James' vision as he examined his injured hand. "See your gonna' cry like a dumb baby". James glared at the bully "I-I'm not a baby y-you stupid face!" of course Mr. Adams only heard James call Reynolds a name. He came over with a frown on his face "James! we don't call names in this classroom. Apologize and go stand in the corner." Tears once again gathered in James eyes. He hesitantly turned to James.R wanting to punch the smirk off his face. 

“I’m sorry for being honest with you” James didn’t spare a second glance, as he stood in the corner next to the teachers desk. He spent the next ten minutes staring at the white wall, while he had to listen as everyone got to sit on a carpet for a story and he didn’t. Once the story was over Mr. Adams let him out of the corner. Everything was blamed on him the rest of the day,somehow he was mistaken for James.R and he was sent to the corner for things Reynolds constantly did. Like cutting a red head girls hair, or throwing toys at kids. James.R went as far as to push over a small bookshelf. James was slowly starting to hate Reynolds.

 

 Recess came quicker than James thought. He hesitantly went towards a little girl with a navy blue dress on, looking close to tears. James stared at her for a second. “I’m James,what’s you name?”. The girl lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Dolley" she grumbled. "D-O-L-L-E-Y!" she hissed as if James asked how to spell it. James sniffed and wiped his nose with his hand. He stuck out the same hand,ignoring to look Dolley gave him. "We're supposed to shake hands". Dolley wrinkled her nose in disgust, but shook the contaminated hand anyways. She wiped her hand on the navy dress. "Wanna play kick ball?". James nodded and they ran from the blacktop onto the field. Dolley crouched down to grab the red rubber ball. Only for it to be snatched from her hands. "Your can't play kick ball your a girl!" James. R growled. Dolley stood to her full height a glare on her face, "I could beat you in kick ball any day! Your just a wimp of a boy whose to scared to lose to a girl". James.R glared at her. "I'm not a wimp and I'm not going to lose." James.R pushed Dolley, she fell on her butt and snorted as she got a hold of the ball. She stood and grabbed James hand and dragged him across the field cackling. 

 

 The bell rang and parents started to file into the classrooms to pick up their children.  "James" he looked up and smiled "Hi Mommy!". Martha had walked into the classroom with Alexander on her hip drinking from a green sippy cup,Aaron trailing behind them digging around in his backpack.  "Come on sweetheart we need to get Hercules" "Okay". "Wait Mrs.Washington!". Martha looked up to see Mr. Adams "You must be James' teacher". He nodded "I just have to Apologize to James". The boy in question looked up in confusion as Mr. Adams crouched to his level.

"Well James, I have been mistaken you for James Reynolds all day long, I would like to Apologize for that".

"How did you know?" James asked 

"Miss Dolley Payne-" He gestured toward the little girl behind him in her father arms "told me every thing that happened today. I'll call you James.W from now on,Is that alright?" James smiled and nodded. He grabbed Marthas free hand "Bye Mr.Adams, Bye Dolley!" they both waved. "Did you make any today Jimmy James" Martha asked using his nickname  "Uh huh,Mommy I did. I made a friend her name is Dolley and we played kickball". Alex lifted his head from Marthas neck "Dollie! 'ames fren'!" The toddler giggled

James frowned "No Alex its Dolley. D-O-L-L-E-Y”.

 


End file.
